general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Life After Death/Issue 13
Eric propelled himself over the wall, and poked his head over the piece of wood placed on top of the pile of cars. He saw at least ten people walking around with guns, half of them on the wall, half of them inside the camp. Eric gently jumped off, and turned to the rest of the group. "Fuck," he whispered while shaking his head frantically. "There's a lot of them...they definitely knew we were coming." "Does that mean Devon..." Brie started to say. "Is dead? I...I honestly have no god damn clue. All I know is we're not going to be able to survive this on foot. Gregory, Drake, could you two drive the truck around? We're going to need it with all these armed guards." "Yeah, sure," Drake said as he turned around and started walking back to the truck. "I hope you know what you're doing," Gregory said in a stern tone as he followed Drake. Eric scoffed, and walked over to Pablo's corpse to search his pockets. He pulled out a set of keys, and returned to the group. "Okay, here's the plan. Once they bring the truck around, Bill and Emily, you two will hop in it and fire through the windows as you drive through. Morgan, Brie, you guys are good at long range, so you cover them from the walls. Once I've moved the first bus, I'll run around to move the other one. Then, Andre, Dolph, you guys run inside and help me find Devon. One we have him, we'll jump into the truck with Morgan and Brie. I'm going to I'll be throwing in the smoke bombs for cover, too. If we work together, this will be easy. Trust me." The truck silently drove up through the forest behind them. It looked very ghostly with no lights and very little sound coming from it. Bill and Emily both jumped in as Eric walked up to them. "Alright, you two just drive straight through to the other side, I'll try to move the other bus as fast as I can. Once it's moved, Andre and Dolph will help me find Devon after that, so just drive down the road a bit once Morgan and Brie make it inside, we'll catch up. will climb into the bed of the truck, then we make our escape." "Sounds like a shitty plan," Gregory added. "It's going to get us all killed." "Not if we work together and do as we plan. This will work, just keep your heads low when you're not firing, and keep the doors locked. I'll be throwing some smoke bombs, so just go slow so you don't crash, and follow the road." "Make sure Brie is safe, Eric," Bill said. "I don't trust you with that job, but I kind of have to right now. I swear to fucking god...if she doesn't make it." "I'll keep her alive. I promise." Eric turned around and walked toward the wall. Morgan walked past him and approached the truck. Drake rolled his window down, and turned to her. "This is going to be dangerous," she said with a nervous look. "We'll be fine," Drake replied with a half-hearted smile. "We don't know that. This could be the last time we see each other..." "Don't think like that." "But it could happen. And...if it does...I want you to know that...I love you, even if we've only been together for a couple of months." "I...I love you too." Morgan leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss. Gregory cleared his throat, and Morgan shot him a look. She pulled back from the truck and turned around. "Please, stay safe," she said and walked over to the wall. Once Morgan got back, Eric started to climb the wall. When he reached the top, he dropped to his stomach so he wouldn't be spotted, and slithered toward the bus as the other two climbed up behind him. He pulled out a small piece of the smoke bomb Drake made earlier, and grabbed a match from the match book in his other pocket. "Three, two, one, go," he whispered to himself as he lit the match, set the bomb on fire, and tossed it over the wall. The smoke started spewing out of the bomb as bullets started firing at it. The smoke gave Eric cover, and he climbed partially down the ladder, and hopped inside the bus. He grabbed the keys he took from Pablo's corpse and started the bus. Eric backed it up enough for the truck to drive through as Morgan and Brie fired back at the guards. ---- Gregory slammed his foot on the gas once he had enough room to make it through. Drake ducked his head to avoid gunfire as Bill and Emily started firing out the windows. The truck approached a female with long blonde hair, who shot through the windshield, hitting Gregory in his left shoulder. Emily fired a shot, hitting the woman in the head, and the truck jeered off to the left, crashing into the wall of the building Devon was in. "God damn it," Gregory said as he struggled to open the door of the truck. "Gregory, are you alright?" Drake asked. "I have a fucking hole in my shoulder, do you think I'm alright?" "I-I'm sorry I asked..." "No, don't be. It just hurts like hell, but I'll be alright." The rest of the group ran out of the truck and took cover behind it. Eric, who was now on the wall, started running across it. He lit another smoke bomb, and threw it by the truck, allowing the group to make it's escape. ---- Alvin stood on top of the bus on the other side of his community. He watched as chaos errupted, as his men died, as his enemies ran about. It was hard to see anything with the smoke, but he was able to make out a red shape in the distance. He aimed his gun, got a steady aim, and fired. *BOOM* The bullet struck Morgan's right arm, causing her to drop her bow and fall over the wall. Brie looked back, and yelled. "No!" Drake watched as this happened, and a tear rolled down his cheek. "MORGAN!" he screamed as he attempted to run to her. Bill grabbed his arm and restrained him. "No, you'll get yourself killed," he said as Drake's tear-filled eyes stared back at him. "B-but she-" "If she's dead, she's dead, there's nothing you can do. If she's not, she'll find a way out. We need to get out of here before we're gunned down, which will happen to you if you start running off." Drake turned his head back, glancing back at the wall, and shut his eyes as more tears fell down his face. ---- Devon lied in the middle of the cold, cement floor. He stared at the ceiling as he heard the gunfire outside. "They're dead," he said to himself. "They're all dead...so am I." Several minutes went by, and he felt the building shake as the truck crashed into it. Still, he lied there, motionless, emotionless. He closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep when he pictured something. Leslie. He pictured her sitting over him, crying as he lied there, waiting for death. She kept gesturing for him to get up, pulled on his arms with her tiny hands, but he refused to budge. Devon's eyes shot open, and he slowly rose to his feet, making sure not to use his right hand. He looked around for a moment, trying to wake himself up. He walked up the stairs, and tried to open the door, forgetting it was locked. "Shit," he said, and thought for a moment. He went back into the basement, and walked over to the table that had once held weapons. He looked around, and spotted something in the corner. A crowbar. Devon grabbed it, and ran back up the stairs. He stuck the end in the gap between the door and the frame, and started to pry the door open. ---- Meanwhile, outside, Eric ran across the wall, tossing smoke bombs over it as he made his way around. As he approached the bus, a figure walked out of the smoke, and staired at Eric. "You fucking idiot," Alvin said as he raised his gun. Eric pulled out his machete, and held it out. "You should have just driven around." "No, you people are a plague, and I intend to rid the world of you," Eric said. "You don't really think that's how this will end, do you?" "I do." The two men lunged at each other as a shot rang through the air. Inside the walls, Emily, Bill, Gregory, and a distraught Drake ran through the smoke. Emily spotted a figure with a blue jacket back where they just came from. "Is that Devon?," she asked aloud. "I'll go see, wait here." She ran back towards the building they had crashed in. Emily ran up to the figure, and called out. "Devon, is that-" she stopped mid-sentance as the figure turned around. "My lucky day," Terry said with an evil grin. Credits * * (Vision) * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Corpse) Deaths *Jessica